What I See While You See
by Popsicle-Apocalypse
Summary: *Kplus: suggested boyxboy (don't like, don't read)* *RE-UPLOADED* So at that moment, on the beach, Benny stood in front of Ethan, arm half extended from having given his friend the shiny object he had found. He waited a few seconds as he watched the seer's eyes staring into an unknown distance and gleaming—literally.


**A/N: wowza how old is this uh**

**Warnings: nothing haha**

**Disclaimer: This show is owned by Fresh TV!**

* * *

_What I See While You See_

"E, come here a sec," Benny Weir called out to his best friend who was a few feet behind him.

"What?" Ethan Morgan asked, jogging over to the spell caster while holding a bucket. The two were at the beach, and while Ethan was forced to make 'beautiful fairy princess sand castles' with his little sister Jane, Benny had been walking along the shore in search of 'treasure'.

"That…thing, what is that?" Benny asked, poking a stick at a shiny silver object half buried in the sand.

"Whoa," Ethan breathed, "I got no idea. It doesn't even look like…well, anything." He bent down next to Benny to get a better view of the item.

"I bet its real silver," Benny commented, smirking, "We could totally make a fortune off of it." To this, Ethan just rolled his eyes.

"Not really. This thing could be worth like fifty bucks." The seer pointed out, shrugging.

"That depends!" Benny exclaimed, picking up the shining piece, "How heavy is it…?" He muttered, waving his hand up and down as he tried to determine the weight of the object.

"Pass; lemme see." Ethan demanded, holding his hand out. However, just as Benny placed his discovery in Ethan's hand, the shorter boy was immediately sucked into a vision.

Benny was used to the sudden spaced-out looks his friend had been getting since his freshman year at WhiteChapel High. They never lasted long, maybe a few seconds or so, but Ethan always claimed they would last longer—at least it felt that way to him.

The taller boy would get excited after having a split of a second of worry. At first, he figured Ethan was just zoned out, or maybe tired, or, what sometimes scared Benny, Ethan was about to pass out. However, he'd then remember what his grandmother had told them and plus, the passing out never really happened. After a few weeks, Benny actually found the whole 'vision' thing pretty cool.

It was still kind of creepy to just see Ethan frozen in place, his eyes glowing a bright yellow-ish hue as he stared into space. Benny cringed at the thought of him seeing absolutely nothing while Ethan was trapped in a separate dimension—even thought it was for a short period of time and pretty much non-physical.

Then, by the end of everything, Ethan would suddenly be jolted 'awake', as if someone had slapped him while he was napping or something. Benny feared the last part of Ethan's visions—followed by the typical gasping as if he momentarily had trouble breathing and the phrase "I just had a vision" in a serious tone. As mentioned, Benny would fear that something was wrong, but quickly got over it as soon as he heard the word 'vision'. However, no one really knew _why_ Ethan would snap out of his visions like that.

So at that moment, on the beach, Benny stood in front of Ethan, arm half extended from having given his friend the shiny object he had found. He waited a few seconds as he watched the seer's eyes staring into an unknown distance and gleaming—literally.

Benny had long ago figured out that Ethan couldn't really do anything while temporarily trapped in his other world—couldn't move, hear or see…well, seeing was a completely different thing, but he could definitely never see how Benny's eyes would flash with concern and then quickly be replaced by a burning fire of curiosity as to what Ethan's vision was about.

After around five or six seconds, the item dropped from Ethan's grip and the boy in question started panting and breathing hard, as he usually did after his trance-like dazes. Benny glanced at him, and as expected, he knew exactly what Ethan was about to say.

"I just had a vision." Ethan informed, his eyes darting around as they gained back their focus. Benny didn't say anything for a moment, but then smiled softly at his friend.

"So did I." He replied.

* * *

**A/N: I usually don't have two author's notes but a lot of people don't get the ending of this: basically, Benny watches Ethan (does that sound creepy or) while he has his visions, and idk man Benny's like 'damn that's hot' (ok maybe not hot but you get the gist of it right) ok thank**


End file.
